Ghosts Of The Past
by Michaela123
Summary: Ghosts from JJ's past come back to haunt her. Established JJ/Rossi.


_**I haven**__**'**__**t wrote anything in forever. I have just had so much going on in my life, that writing just has been the last thing on my mind. But now, I**__**'**__**ve taken some time out, enjoyed a holiday and I actually have enough head space to write. In fact, I have three one shots on the go at once. Ahhhh! I actually started writing this BEFORE I read Ed saying we would get some back story for JJ!**_

**********

_'Life's challenges are not supposed to paralyze you, they're supposed to help you discover who you are.'  
- Bernice Johnson Reagon._

David had sensed something was wrong from the moment JJ had presented the case. She had been avoiding him since they first boarded the jet to Pennsylvania. At first he had put it down to that fact alone. He knew how much she hated returning to the he small town that she grew up in, but as the days rolled on, he realised that it was much more than that. And now he knew it.

Heading straight to her apartment, David knocked lightly, calling her name. "Jen…Jennifer, sweetheart, please. Open the door." Leaning his head against the door when he received no answer he started to dig in his pockets, desperate to find his way into her house. He needed to look into her beautiful blue eyes and see the life back there. "Jen, I've got keys, I'm coming in." Slipping the key into the lock, David swung the door open only to be met by darkness. "Damn it, Jen! Where are you?" Dropping his keys and briefcase by the front door, he locked up and then shook off his coat and shoes, before climbing the stairs and heading towards JJ's bedroom. Pushing the door opened, David felt his heart stutter when he saw her curled up in the middle of the bed. "Jen?"

Snapping her head up, JJ stared up at him with glassy eyes. "Dave?"

"It's me, sweetheart." Sitting down on the bed, David brushed her hair out of her eyes. "What is going on Jen? Talk to me."

Shaking her head, JJ buried herself further into the duvet cover. "I can't. I can't go there again, David. Please don't make me."

Kissing her as he pulled her into his arms, he forced her to look at him. "You can sweetheart and you need to. What is wrong? What have I do? We were fine before we took this case, and now you don't even want to be in the same room as me. If you tell me what I have done, I can make it better."

Jerking her head up, JJ pushed herself up so she could look at him. "You didn't do anything David…this…this is all me."

"Sweetheart, you need to tell me what has happened. I can make it better."

"You'll never look at me the same." JJ sniffed, pushing herself off of his lap and wrapping her arms around herself. "I'll be dirty too you."

"Don't be silly, sweetheart. You are Jennifer. My beautiful Jennifer. You can never be anything but that to me."

Closing her eyes, JJ wiped the tears that were forming. "When I was seventeen…I went away to camp with my soccer team. We were having a great time…soccer all day, camp fires all night…on the final night, I was so tired so I decided to go back to my cabin early…I walked straight back to the cabin…the way I have ever night since we had been there…I felt like someone was watching me." Lifting her eyes up from where they were focused on the floor. She laughed without humour. "I was right. He grabbed me about five feet from my cabin. I screamed but no one heard me…he…he dragged me into the woods and…he…he…" Taking a deep, steadying breath, JJ wiped her eyes. "It seemed like I was out there for days…"

Pulling her into his arms, David held her as tight as possible as he felt his blood run cold. Some one has hurt his Jennifer. Someone had touched his Jennifer, and he didn't know how to keep his anger controlled at that. "Oh Jennifer…why didn't you tell me?"

"It was a long time ago…I…I told the police but nothing ever came from it…I just tried to put it behind me. I started to hunt the people that do this. I thought I could forget…and for a while I could. I could forget his hands on me…"

Taking a deep breath, David wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer to the question he was about to ask. "What changed?"

"I had to face the demons from my past…I thought I got over this David…I thought that I had put this behind me…but then I saw the case file and I knew…I knew that it was all my fault. I knew that I could have stopped all this from happening. I could have stopped him from killing those girls."

Feeling his heart drop, David pushed deeper. "He was our unsub?"

Nodding, JJ pulled her arms tighter around herself. "I knew it was soon as I read the details…what he did to them…he did to me…he tried to kill me too, David. He would have done all those things to me if I hadn't got away. If I hadn't been weak…if-" Closing her eyes, JJ fought the tears.

"Jen…shh." Kissing her hair, he tucked her body into his. "Jennifer, you are anything weak. You never have been, and as far as I am concerned, you never could be weak." Shifting himself, David knelt in front of her. "I want you to listen to me, and I want you to listen hard. None of what has happened is your fault. That son of a bitch would have killed those girls no matter what had happened, but you managed to stop him from claiming another victim. You saved yourself, and in doing that, you have saved some many more lives. All of those potential victims you saved just my saving yourself…what would have happened if you had of been weak?"

"Dave…"

"No Jen. I love you so there is no way that I can let you do this to yourself. What happened to you…it doesn't even bear thinking about. In fact, I can't think about it or I don't think I will be able to go on, but it has made you who you are. It has made you this strong, beautiful woman, who never even thinks when it comes to helping someone else. This made you who you are."

"Dave, all I can see is him."

"I know, but you are strong. You are the strongest woman that I know. You have to believe me on this."

"I can't." JJ argued, wiping her eyes again.

"I know you can't. Not right now at least, but I'll make sure you do."

"How can you still want to be with me? I'm dirty."

"Don't be so ridiculous!" David snapped. "Do I care about what happened in your past? More than anything, but do I care about what happened in your past because it changes my opinion on you? No." Running his hand through his hair, David sighed. "Actually, it does change my opinion of you. It reinforces my belief of what a strong amazing woman you are. And I love you."

Resting her head on his shoulder, JJ sighed. "I love you too."

"Never forget that. Promise me, Jennifer. Promise me that you will never forget that."

"I won't." JJ smiled. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before…"

"Don't apologise."

Snuggling into his side, she smiled again. She wasn't the girl she had been back then. She was much more stronger.


End file.
